Trouble In The Conference Room
by Dark-Ninja-Angel
Summary: Alfred and Yao get trapped in the conference room and things get steamy, will this complicate there lives? read and see.
1. Chapter 1

Yao run through the large hallways of the Hetalia mansion, panting hard as he saw at the end of the hallway the door to the conference room still half-open.

"maybe they haven't started yet" Yao thought to himself as the ran faster bursting into the conference room.

"I'm here, I'm here… I apologise for my lateness" Yao said leaning over looking at the ground as he tried to catch his breath.

Yao waited for the snide comments that he normally got when he was late for a meeting (Which was most of the time), but he heard nothing.

Yao looked up seeing an empty conference room, no people just a model set up ready for a presentation, judging from the superhero action figure sitting in the middle it was one of Alfred's presentations about him being a hero.

"Oh my, I must have been really late. They seem to have already finished" Thought Yao as he stood upright looking around the room.

"That's a shame…I actually like Alfred's presentations..."

"Awww dude that's sweet!" said a strong voice from behind Yao.

Yao turned quickly to see the tall American standing right behind him carrying a large box, causing him to jump back.

"Alfred you scared me! You can't just sneak up on people like that! ~Aru"

"Sorry dude truth is I didn't even know you were there till I heard you talk, box blocked out most of my view"

Yao stood to the side allowing Alfred to pass him and place the large box onto the conference table, as Alfred placed the box down he looked over at Yao and open his mouth to speak but Yao cut in quickly.

"I'm sorry I missed you presentation today Alfred, I slept in again…"

Alfred laughed smiling "dude didn't you get the memo? The meeting was cancelled, Its been moved to next week"

Yao stood there shocked looking at him and sighed places his hand onto his face, making Alfred laugh.

"Hahaha ill take that face palm as a no haha, well since you here dude you can be my back up and help me pack up my model" Alfred said laughing as he opened the box taking bubble wrap out and popping it and laughing more.

Yao nodded and walked over to Alfred's model and looked at all the little pieces to it and sighing "this will take forever Aru"

"did you have any other plans for today Yao?"

"No only the meeting, oh well"

An hour into the packing Yao sighed looking at the model and realising only half of it was packed into the large box. Yao looked over at Alfred who was looking right at him but quickly looked back to the superhero action figure he was packing.

Yao blushed and shivered suddenly as he felt a draft come through the open door of the conference room, He stood up and moved over to the door pushing it closed.

Just as it shut Alfred stood up quickly yelling "Yao No!"

Yao Jumped back bumping into the wall from the shock of Alfred's sudden outburst, What's that matter?" Yao said standing upright.

"The handle is broken, if the door shuts it won't open from this side, we are locked in here till someone from the other side opens it" Alfred said sighing face palming himself.

Yao looked at him as he walked to the door and tried to open it, he sighed and hit his head on the door gently. Alfred looked at him walking over and touching his back.

"Dude its ok, it was in the memo… we will just have to wait till some comes and opens the door"

"Alfred its Saturday, everyone is out they wont be back till tomorrow afternoon!"

Yao snapped and started hitting his head against to door hard screaming loudly in Chinese. Alfred quickly wrapped his arms around Yao's small waist and pulled him back holding him against himself trying to calm him.

"Dude easy, easy its ok. Don't get so worked up ill send someone a text and they can come get us out of here"

Yao looked at Alfred his eyes tearing up a little. Alfred smiled and went into his pocket and pulled his phone out, Suddenly the smile disappeared from his face.

"Oh crap dude, The battery is dead"

"Your kidding me right?"

"Nah bro its dead, Guess we are stuck here tonight"

Yao sighed and blushed realising Alfred's arm was still around his waist, holding him close. Yao turned himself in Alfred's arms and so they were chest to chest and looked up at him.

"Umm Alfred?"

"yeah dude?" Alfred looked down at Yao.

"Y..You can let go now" Yao said blushing.

Alfred jumped back holding his arms in the air, as his face went bright red making Yao giggle. Alfred coughed as he stood back up straight and looked around the room.

"well we had better get comfortable, we are in for a long stay" Alfred said as he took his jacket and shirt off, revealing his well built body that Yao had never see before.

Relising he was staring at Alfreds body Yao jumped into attention.

"Alfred!... What are you doing?"

"Dude there are no windows in here, its going to get super hot, and not just because I'm in here ha-ha"

Yao gave Alfred a blank look and then scanned the room noticing what Alfred said was true, there was no windows, which meant with two people in the non air-conditioned room it would get boiling, and quick.

Yao sighed as he looked back at Alfred who was lying flat on the ground playing with his action figure; Yao joined him sitting on the ground.

"Might as well finish, its not like I don't have enough time," thought Yao as he continued to pack up the model.

~Chapter 1 end~


	2. Chapter 2

Yao sat on the ground his shirt finally off and neatly folded on the table. The heat finally had gotten to him, forcing him to take his shirt off.

With the model all packed up the only thing they could do was sit, talk and wait, the only problem was that Yao wasn't good at making conversation and things were starting to get awkward with all the silence filling the room. Suddenly with out thinking Yao started talking.

"You have a nice body" Yao said then froze as he realised what he had just said and looked down embarrassed.

"Thanks dude. You have a nice body to" Alfred said not fazed in the least at the random comment.

"Although can I ask about the scar on your back?" Alfred said as he leant back looking at the large scar on Yao's back.

Yao hated taking his shirt off and this was the reason, he hated the scar that his brother gave him and he hated people seeing it, whenever he thought about it he was brought back to that night, the night where his brother cut him down in a fit of rage. He could still hear the screams of this sister as she cried for him to stop. he suddenly felt tears falling down his face unable to stop him self he broke down crying right in front of Alfred.

"Yao… Dude are you ok?" Alfred said as he gently touched Yao's back with his cold fingertips, Causing Yao shiver as he wiped his face and eyes nodding.

"Yes Alfred I'm alright... my scar is just a sensitive issue, I'm sorry to cry in front of you"

"What! Dude no it's ok! I should not have asked! Ha-ha, its just I have a scar like yours" Alfred said smiling and pointing to the large scar on the side of his body.

Yao smiled gently as he looked at the scar on the Americans body, Alfred smiled back and gently touched Yao's head messing his hair.

"Glad to see you smiling dude, you have a cute smile" Alfred said smiling.

Yao blushed and looked away trying to hide the smile that had grown bigger on his face. He had no idea why Alfred made him smile so much, why when Alfred talked to him he got butterflies in his stomach, the same butterflies that were filling his stomach now.

Alfred lent over and gently touched his lips to Yao's red cheek whispering softly in his ear "you're also cute when you blush Yao"

Yao jumped and looked at Alfred who was sitting right next to him, He felt Alfred's strong hand gently touch his chin and trail down his neck and onto his chest gently pushing him down onto his back.

Yao had felt this feeling before, the butterflies had disappeared, he had felt this touch before, he had felt the pressure, the toying… it was like Ivan used to touch him, use him like a toy, use him till his was bored with him and then toss him aside like an old rag. Yao was not going to be used again by anyone, suddenly his body came to life pushing Alfred off him and yelling.

"I wont be used because your bored Alfred!"

Alfred looked at him shocked and softly laughed as he touched Yao's cheek.

"Dude I'm not going to use you, iv had a crush on you for ages, plus I know you have had a crush on me as well. Trust me I have seen the signs, the blushing, the way you shift your feet when I talk to you, the way you smile and look away when I look at you, and the way your acting right now… your.. your just so.."

With out warning Alfred had moved in pressing his lips against Yao's and held him in an embrace, Yao griped Alfred's body shocked at the sudden kiss but at the same time he welcomed it.

What Alfred said was true, Yao did have a crush on him. But because of the last person that Yao had trusted with his emotions treated him so badly he would have never admitted it.

Alfred moved laying Yao back down to how he was before and trailed down to his neck gently kissing it and nipping it with his teeth causing Yao to jump gasping softly as he gripped the American's strong body. Alfred smiled at Yao and moved up crouching up over Yao on all fours, his blond hair dangling down and his glasses sitting on the tip of his nose.

"Do you want me to stop?" Alfred said softly as he gently touched Yao's cheek.

Yao shaked his head slowly as he moved taking Alfred's glasses off and putting them on the ground near them. Alfred smiled and leaned down kissing Yao deeply griping his waist pushing it down onto the ground.

It wasn't long before Alfred lips wondered down to Yao's neck, softly biting and lick over Yao's soft skin and Alfred's hands started undoing Yao's pants.

"A..Alfred?" Yao panted as he griped the Americans body.

"Shhh Yao.." Alfred whispered "..I promise I will be gentle with you"

Yao nodded and closed his eyes as he felt Alfred slide his pants off and crouch back over his kissing him gently and whispering "Come on Yao let me see your eyes"

He opened his eyes gently looking right into the Americans pale blue eyes, he had never really noticed the colour of Alfred's eyes but he was blown away, he stared into Alfred' eyes lost in them. There hypnotic spell was broken as Alfred moves kissing Yao's tummy stroking his waist, Yao wasn't used to someone being so gentle with him and sat up kissing Alfred and wrapping his arms around his neck whispering "Thank you Alfred".

Alfred smiled as if he knew what Yao was thanking him for, but to be honest he didn't have a clue why his was thanking him. Alfred enjoyed being gentle for once, His Ex Arthur was into some weird stuff and it was nice to be able to touch someone else body with out having to tie them down first.

"Alfred?.."

Alfred jumped looking at Yao who was looking right at him, he smiled and kissed Yao as he moved his hands down to his pants to undo them only to find they were already undone and sitting low on his waist.

"Umm when… when did that happen?" Alfred said still kissing Yao passionately.

Yao griped his neck and in between kisses he whispered "when you were talking to yourself"

"Mmmm… good" Alfred said as he moved forward making Yao lay back on the ground.

Yao placed his hand on Alfred's waist sliding down his jeans and undies at the same time. Alfred smiled as they both lay there naked, The Americans well built body pressing again the slender body of Yao, Alfred moved feeling Yao's hard bush against his stomach as his hands moved to Yao's thighs and positioned himself.

"This might hurt a little…"Alfred whispered as he pushed himself into Yao.

The scream that Yao gave echoed though the mansion, along with the moans of Alfred and Yao as they continued though out the night and early hours of the morning, both collapsing and falling asleep, exhausted.

The morning sun seeped under the conference room door softly waking Yao from his sleep, he sat up yawning gently and rubbing his eyes as he held Alfred's jacket against himself to fight off getting a chill.

He look next to him to see the American sleeping soundly his jeans back on and his head resting on his arm collecting a small amount of drool that seeped from his mouth, Yao giggled and went to kiss his cheek stopping when he heard foot steps heading towards the door.

"Oh crap.." Yao thought as he saw shadows approach the door.

~Chapter 2 end~


	3. Chapter 3

_Hey guys I forgot to mention in my last chapters that my spelling and grammar sucks! Sorry if it ticks some of you off... but please don't hate me ^.^ _

_Oh and before i forget, i am actually up to the final chapter of this fan fic. There are 10 chapters and i will be up loading the chapters ASAP! :)_

Yao had to think quickly as to what he would do, he could now clearly make out the voices of Arthur and Francis as they started to open the door.  
Without a hesitation, Yao jumped behind the Conference table grabbing his clothes and lying flat on his back he quickly began to put his clothes back on. He lay there panting trying to control his breathing as Arthur and Francis entered the room.

"If Alfred hasn't packed up that stupid model he is going to be in big trouble." Arthur said as he opened the door of the conference room turning on the light.

"Oh please the only trouble he will be in is to have more chains on him, right chain boy?" Francis laughed as he poked Arthur taunting him.

"Watch yourself Frog or ill…"

"Umm Arthur. Is that not Alfred sleeping over there?" Francis said pointing over to Alfred still sleeping soundly.

"Indeed it is" Arthur said as he walked over kicking Alfred waking him up.

Alfred sat up looking around and smiled at Arthur and Francis as they looked down at him.

"Well good morning guys" Alfred said a smile on his face.

"What the bloody hell are you sleeping in here for you twit?" Arthur asked as he crossed his arms.

As Alfred was about to explain what happened he saw Yao behind Arthur and Francis sneaking out of the room holding a finger to his lips and winking at Alfred, Alfred smiled more as Yao blew him a kiss and sneaked out of the room.

"Well are you going to tell us or not?" Arthur said tapping his foot more.

"Well what happened was I came in to pack up my model and as I was packing up I accidentally shut the door therefore locking myself in, so I was waiting for someone to come and open it" Alfred said smiling happily.

"You're a twit you know that?..." Arthur said as he turned walking out of the room followed by Francis. "…Close the door on your way out Alfred" he continued as he walked of the room.

Alfred smiled happily and stood up grabbing his shirt, sliding it on and picked up his jacket as he walked out of the room, he didn't notice Arthur standing there till he closed the door.

"Oh hey Arthur, whats up?" Alfred said smiling his heart pounding.

"Nothing I was just waiting to walk you back to your room"

"Well thanks dude, But I should be fine"

"No no.. I insist" Arthur said smiling.

Alfred looked at him shiftily but nodded gently "Ok dude what ever floats your boat"

They walked through the hallways talking about Arthur's night and plans for the week ahead when suddenly Yao walked in front of them causing them to stop abruptly and Yao to jump back to avoid a collision.

"Aiyaa! I'm so sorry i wasn't paying attention to where I was going" Yao said blushing as he looked at Alfred and Arthur.

Alfred smiled and laughed "Nah its cool, that corner is a traffic hazard haha"

Yao smiled back at him before looking over at Arthur who was looking him up and down analysing him. This caused Yao to blush and just before he could say anything Arthur cut him off yelling.

"Yao those where the clothes you wore yesterday and your hair is a mess! Oh my god you got some last night!"

Yao went bright red and backed up hitting something hard, at first he thought it was a wall that was until Arthur and Alfred's smile shrunk.

"Good morning Ivan" Alfred said as he gave a polite smile.

Yao Froze up he felt his heart beat against his chest if this was an anime his heart would of ripped out of his chest from how hard it was beating.  
Alfred saw Yao's face and started shifting uncomfortably as Yao turned looking up at Ivan.

"I..Ivan…" Yao voice was shaky as he tried to control his body so he wouldn't shake.

"Hello Yao, Iv been looking for you" Ivan said with a smile on his face, Yao hated this smile, he knew that the smile was fake and his true emotion lay underneath.

"y..you have?" Yao said as he turned his body to move away from Ivan's.

"Da, Come let us talk" Ivan said as he smiled at Alfred and Arthur and grabbed Yao's wrist pulling him along back the way they had came.

Alfred watched as they turned the corner uneasy with the idea of Yao and Ivan being alone, Ivan had hurt Yao once before and he didn't want to see him do it again. Alfred felt a tug on his shirt, which broke his concentration he turned and saw Arthur looking at him.

"Are you alright Alfred?" Arthur asked as he looked at him as he started to continue walking.

Alfred nodded and moved with him as they walked back on there set track, he walked unsettled worrying about what Ivan wanted to talk to Yao about and if Yao was ok.

Yao's heart was beating so fast, his wrist stinging in pain as Ivan held a tight grip on it pulling him down the hall stoping suddenly and pushing him against the wall and leaning over him making sure Yao couldn't move.  
Yao looked up at Ivan, he didn't like being like this, he knew he was stuck and if he moved Ivan would just hurt him.

"Where were you last night Yao?" Ivan said as he leaned in pressing Yao against the wall more.

"W..what do you mean Ivan? I was here.."

"Don't lie to me Yao, I went to your room last night and you weren't there"

Yao froze and he felt his face go white as he tried to control his body from shaking, Ivan was the only person who could make Yao feel this way, He feared the Russian man.

"Yao who were you with?" Ivan said softly as he griped Yao's wrist firmly, Yao clenched almost screaming in pain.

"No one. I was with no one." Yao said finally.  
Yao let out a painful yelp as Ivan grabbed his arm and held it firmly, Yao squirmed in Ivan's grip panting from the pain. He looked up at Ivan his eyes were cold and full of range, Yao knew what was coming next, this wasn't new to him. All he could do was close his eyes and hope it would be quick.

Ivan griped him tighter as he raised his voice.

"Yao! Don't lie to me! I can smell it on you! Who were you with?"

"N…no one Ivan…"

"I will find out Yao and when I do I will kill them for touching you, You are mine!"

Yao looked at Ivan rage building inside of him, the same rage he felt when he though Alfred was playing with him. He was sick of this. Yao opened his mouth to yell but instead he felt his hand move and slap Ivan across the face hard.  
Yao stood there all his anger had left him and the realisation of what he had done kicked in. his anger turned back into fear as he looked at Ivan as he stood there with Yao's hand mark across his cheek. His eyes burning with rage as he grabbed Yao's wrist hard causing Yao to scream in pain as he felt a crack.

"Yao you are mine, and it looks like you still haven't learned that… I guess ill just have to teach you again"

Ivan pulled Yao into Ivan's room and locked the door Yao stood there this body shaking, he knew he was about to be in a lot of pain but he was used to this. He closed his eyes and blacked out his mind trying to think of something else, anything but this.

It went on for hours, the only noises heard was Yao's Muffled screams and whimpers of pain echoing in Ivan's room.  
Yao fell to his knees as Ivan hit him for the final time, blood dripped from the cuts on his chest and stomach, that was the only place Ivan had hit him, his face had no marks on it, the only place close was a bruise around his neck from where Ivan had chocked him.

Ivan took a shot of vodka before dropping the first aid kit down in front of Yao.

"Clean your self up and be gone by the time I get back" Ivan said as he grabbed his coat and walked out closing the door behind him.

Yao sat on the ground his body shaking as his blood dripped onto the floor, he leaned forward clenching in pain as he grabbed the first aid kit. Yao had taught himself first aid after being with Ivan for 2 years he needed to know these things, He cleaned his cuts with disinfected clenching in pain as tears rolled down his cheeks, he quickly cleaned himself up and got changed and got up weakly propping himself up against the wall leaving Ivan's room.

Yao headed straight for his room, he didn't want anyone seeing him like this, Yao knew all the back doors and pathways around the mansion so he wouldn't be seen. As Yao neared his room he began to calm down a little that was until he saw Alfred standing in front of his door.

_**~Chapter 3 end~**_


	4. Chapter 4

Alfred had been waiting there for about half an hour. After he managed to get rid of Arthur, he headed straight to Yao's room wanting to check on him, he saw how scared he was when Ivan dragged him off and he didn't like it one bit.

Alfred looked up and saw the pale Yao standing there this shirt ripped and blood stains covering it. He stood up quickly rushing over to Yao just as he collapsed, Alfred caught him in his arms and held him up eventually picking him up and carrying him into this room laying Yao on his bed.

Yao looked up at Alfred and slowly sat up clenching a little due to the pain.

"Hey, hey... dude don't push yourself it will just make it worse" Alfred said in a gently voice as he brushed back some of Yao's hair.

"I'm fine Alfred…really…"

"Well I know that's a lie… look at you Yao… Lets get you out of those blood stained cloths..." Alfred stood up, walked over to Yao's closet and started looking through them.

Yao had never seen Alfred's face like this before, he seemed sad and yet there was this tint of rage and anger.  
Yao's body was shaking as Alfred came over placing the chosen clothes on the bed next to Yao, Alfred touched Yao's hand trying to steady him from shaking.

"Yao… Did he do this to you?"

"w... who?" Yao whispered looking down and clenching his legs.

"Ivan… did Ivan do this to you..."

Yao started shaking, even the mention of his name made him feel sick. As much as he hated Ivan he didn't want to admit that he did this to Alfred. He knew that Alfred would just get mad and then go challenge Ivan and he might get hurt. Yao didn't want that.

"I.. I don't remember" Yao whispered softly clenching his knees.

Alfred saw what Yao was trying to do and decided now wasn't the best time to pester him with questions.

"Ok Yao… we can talk about this later… for now lets get you cleaned up" Alfred said softly as he picked up Yao taking him into the bathroom and sitting him on the bathtub and getting out the first aid kit from the draw. Alfred took off Yao's shirt and just stared at his bruise and cut chest and stomach.  
Yao looked up at Alfred and gently touched his hand as he stared.

"Alfred… its ok…let me just shower and wash this blood off me" Yao said in a soft voice as he stood up shakily before collapsing in to Alfred's arms.

"Yao you can't even stand by yourself…let me help you shower"

Yao looked up at Alfred and that is when he saw it, he saw a single tear rolling down Alfred's cheek. If Yao said no to Alfred helping him shower he knew that he would brake out into tears and Yao wasn't good at handling crying people.

"Thank you Alfred… I would really like that"

They stood under the warm water as it flowed over their bodies. Yao blushed as he looked up at Alfred, he was just standing there his eyes closed as he held Yao he looked like he was at complete peace.

"Umm… Alfred?" Yao whispered softly  
Alfred opened his eyes and looked down at Yao smiling gently.

"I'm all clean now… can we hop out now?" Yao whispered softly

"Of course Yao" Alfred smiled

Alfred turned the water off and stepped out of the shower holding Yao's naked body next against his and gently moved wrapping a towel around Yao's waist and then doing the same to himself.

"You wait here ill just go get your cloths off the bed" Alfred said as he rested Yao back on the bathtubs edge and flicking his wet hair as he walked out of the bathroom.

Yao felt a smile come to his lips, he really like Alfred and as dorky as he was he really wanted him around. Yao sighed and waited for Alfred to return.

Alfred walked out of the bathroom and down the small hallway smiling as he turned the corner and froze as he heard the door open and the voice of the English man call out as he entered the room.

"Yao? Are you in? I knocked a couple of times but you didn't answer" Arthur called out as he entered the room and froze as he saw Alfred standing there in a down dripping wet.

"Alfred? What are you doing here and why are you wet and naked in Yao's room?" Arthur yelled shocked.

Alfred had to think fast if he paused for a second Arthur would know there was something between him and Yao. For the first time in Alfred's life he had no idea what to say and what words he should use.

**~Chapter 4 end~**


	5. Chapter 5

Alfred stood there as Arthur stared at him in shock waiting for him to explain himself.

Just as Alfred opened his mouth to speak, he heard the calm voice of Yao as he entered the room wearing a full-length silk nightgown and his hair tied up as it always was.

"The shower in his room was not working so I offered him mine as thanks for his help the other day in my garden." Yao said calmly as he stood leaning against the door frame as straight as he could.

Alfred could tell Yao was is a lot of pain as he moved walking towards Arthur smiling as best he could.

"I apologize for not answering the door Arthur I was meditating and I you know I tend to tune out when I meditate"

"Oh... of course, I should have relied it was you mediation time. I apologize for intruding"  
Yao smiled respectively towards Arthur but in his mind he was screaming in pain, Shots of pain were streaming through his body as his hand started to shake holding in the pain.

Alfred noticed this and interrupted quickly "Arthur what are you doing here anyway?"

"I had a meeting with Yao and Ivan today" Arthur said as he looked over at Alfred not impressed with his question.

Alfred smiled dorkly and looked over at Yao, his face was as white as a ghost and his body shaking, He couldn't believe that the mere mention of his name could have this affect on him.

Arthur removed his glace from Alfred and back towards Yao to ask him about his absence, freezeing as he saw Yao standing there propping himself up against the wall pale as a cold sweat came to his face.

"Yao…are you ok? You look like you have just eaten some of my cooking" Arthur said as he walked to wards Yao.

"d…do not worry yourself Arthur, I am just feeling un well… that is why I did not attend the meeting, I… apologize for not informing you" Yao said his voice shaking along with all his body.

Alfred walked over and helped Yao stand up straight and smiled gently at Arthur.

"Why don't you head off Arthur, ill put Yao to bed and call Kiku" Alfred said with a smile on his face.

Arthur nodded and walked to the main door wishing Yao well and left closing to door behind him, as soon as the door closed the dam broke and Yao fell to the ground crying painfully and gripping Alfred who moved to the ground with him.

Alfred picked Yao up carrying him to his room and held him sitting on his bed holding him protectively hiding Yao's face against his chest.

"shh..shh… he wont hurt you ever again Yao.. ill make sure of it" Alfred said as he moved putting Yao into bed and stroking his head undoing his hair.

"Alfred please doesn't…promise me you won't do anything…please?" Yao said as he griped Alfred's arm.

Alfred sighed and unwilling agreed and moved holding Yao looking at all the cuts and bruises on his body gently holding the small Chinese mans body until they both fell asleep.

Alfred woke to the sound of birds and the morning sun shining through the curtains onto Yao's body, he rolled carefully so he wouldn't wake Yao and looked at the clock that sat on the bedside table and saw the time.

"The meeting is in an hour" Alfred thought as he sat up scratching his head yawning, he moved gently hopping out of bed and getting changed before moving out of the bedroom closing the door quietly behind himself.

As Alfred sat in the kitchen drinking his coffee that he some how managed to fine the large kitchen, all he could do was think about how he was going to kill Ivan for what he had done to Yao.

"But I promised Yao I wouldn't do anything, Grr.. stupid Ivan…" Alfred said as he rested his head in his hands angrily and then looked at the clock noticing the time he moved walking back to Yao's room.

He gently walked in a placed the cup of tea on the bedside table next to where Yao slept and leaned down kissing his head gently as he placed a note next to his tea, he sighed and moved walking out of the apartment locking the door behind him, checking twice to make sure it was locked tight.

"there we go, no one getting in or out" Alfred said to himself as he turned walking away from Yao's front door and headed towards the meeting room.  
As he walked he looked at the ground he wasn't in the mood to have any contact with anyone all he really wanted to do was get this meeting over with and go back to Yao and make sure he was ok. As he walked around the corner he saw the meeting room the door open and Arthur arguing with Francis like normal.

Alfred walked in and smiled at Arthur and sat down in his normal spot waiting for the meeting to start that's when he saw him. Ivan walked in smiling his normal smiling and saying good morning to everyone as he entered and sat across from Alfred smiling at him, Alfred gave a nod in reply.

Once the meeting started it went normal pace Arthur was giving a presentation about hell knows what, to be honest Alfred wasn't even listening that was until he heard Yao's name.

"I'm guessing Yao is still unwell, How was he when you put him to bed last night Alfred?" Arthur said looking over at Alfred who nodded.

"He was still pretty sick, Kiku asked me to stay with him last night cause he was out of town" Alfred lied as he felt a stare on him, sure enough when he turned around staring right at him was Ivan.

Alfred didn't like to be stared at and the stare that Ivan was giving him was a death stare, Alfred tried to ignore it concentrating on the meeting and what Arthur was saying.

"So we are all in agreement? The meeting with the Axis nations shall be moved to next week instead of this week?" Arthur said as he looked around the table waiting for anyone to make a comment against the notion.

"Will the meeting still be on if Yao is sick?" asked Francis raising his hand politely

"Unfortunately yes we need to settle some matters and it needs to be done as soon as possible, you all know how grumpy the German gets if we postpone this again"  
"To be honest I think we should just have the meeting with the weakling" Ivan said smiling softly. "I mean if his weak enough to get sick then why don't we…"

Ivan's sentence was cut off as Alfred dove across the table punching him in the jaw causing him to fall out of his chair with the American following closely behind holding the Russians neck to the ground and punching him again rupturing his nose casuing blood to pour out of it.  
Ivan retaliated by grabbing Alfred's jacket pulling him down clashing there heads together and holding them there as a smile came to Ivan's blood covered lips.

"Oh… so you're the one who's screwing Yao" Ivan whispered as he held Alfred down. "him my property, all those cuts prove it.. I think I might go to his room and put some more on him, I do enjoy the way he cries when he is in pain"

"You Bastard I'm going to kill you!" Alfred yelled grabbing Ivan's throat before Arthur and Francis pulled him off separating them.

"Alfred are you crazy? What the bloody hell has come over you?" Arthur said she he held him back

Alfred could only hear his heart beating in his ears his vision blurred in his left eye as blood run from the cut on his head. All he could feel was rage, Ivan's words had cut deep and only fed the rage that was already welling up inside him.  
He walked out with Arthur who took him down the hall to the first aid room to treat his head wounded head, Alfred sat there in silence thinking of the events that just took place, he had promised Yao he wouldn't do anything and what had happened?, he had punched Ivan in the face and broke his nose.

A sudden sense of happiness came over Alfred as a smile came to his lips, that smile went away quickly as he looked up at Arthur.

"Arthur… Where did Ivan go?"

"What you want more you bloody dick?" Arthur said a bit of anger in his voice

"Arthur where is Ivan?" Alfred said standing up

"If you must know he went back to his room, he said he was fine nothing a bit of vodka couldn't fix" Arthur said trying to impersonate the Russians ascent.

Alfred looked at Arthur before pushing past him apologising and running off down the hallway as fast as he could heading for Yao's room. As he rounded the corner he saw the one thing he was hoping not to see, The door to Yao's room was open.

Alfred burst into the apartment leaving the door open as he saw Yao sitting on the couch and there sitting along side him was Francis, they stared at Alfred shocked as Alfred's sudden intrusion.

"Alfred" Francis smiled "I was just telling Yao what happened at the meeting, you seem to have recovered fast, but I must say I have never seen you be so barbaric before"

Francis stood up placing his tea down and smiled at Yao who smiled back kindly at him.

"Thank you for the tea Yao but I should be going, I hope you get well soon and hopefully see you at the meeting. Adieu~" Francis smiled as he walked past Alfred giving him a nod and closing the door behind himself.

Alfred looked over at Yao who had stood up looking back at him.

"Yao I'm so sorry… Ivan said things and I couldn't help myself…I just snapped"

"…Get out…" Yao said looking Alfred right in the eye.

"Yao please…"

"Get….Out!" Yao said pointing to the door.

Alfred had to fight back tears as he turned and left the room slamming the door behind himself in rage.

A tear fell down Yao's face as I dark figure emerged from the door behind him grabbing him around the waist.

"Aren't you sweet, protecting that stupid American so I wouldn't hurt him" Ivan said as he nipped Yao's ear "but you know what? After I'm done with you… I'm going after him and you will never see him again"

Yao clenched as Ivan griped his waist tighter breaking all his wounds causing them to bleed.

"We are going to have fun my little Yao"

**~Chapter 5 end~**


	6. Chapter 6

_Hey guys hope you like this chapter! and yes i know "hyperactiveness" isn't a word But Damn it should be! XD_

Yao let out little scream of pain as Ivan tossed him onto the bed as the blood from his now open wounds leaked on to the white sheets, Ivan removed his jacket and shirt and placed them on the chair next to the door before moving onto the bed and crouching over Yao's body holding him down by his waist.

"I...Ivan please… I don't want this…please stop…" Yao said his voice just as shaky as his body.

Ivan smiled as he ran his fingers over Yao's wounded body. he moved licking the side of Yao's face as he grabbed Yao's hair hard causing Yao to whimper in pain.

"Poor little Yao… you think you have a choice In this matter, no matter what you say you are my toy and I will use however I want to use you"

Ivan lent down bitting Yao's neck leaving his mark on Yao's pale skin, he moved pinning Yao down holding his wrists tight as Yao squirmed under the Russians body.  
Ivan started undoing his pants when he was interrupted by the sound of the front door opening and someone walking inside.

"Yao? Are you here? Alfred called and said you weren't feeling well" said the calm male voice

Ivan got up quickly and grabbed his jacket and shirt moving to the window he whispered to Yao "if you tell anyone ill kill your precious Alfred, understand?"

Yao nodded almost crying as Ivan blew him a kiss and jumped out the window, Yao sat there for a moment before coming back to his senses after hearing the voice of the male in the other room.

"Yao are you here?" repeated the voice getting closer to Yao's room.

Yao got up as quick as he could grabbing his red and black silk robe and putting it on before moving out the door of his room only to bump into the small body of the Japanese man.

"Oh… Kiku… w..what are you doing here?" Yao stuttered trying to calm himself.

"Alfred called me and told me you weren't well so I came over to check on you, to he honest brother… you look like death…" Kiku said a little worried about his older brother's appearance.

"Its just a bug Kiku ill be fine… you didn't need to come over… you know Alfred is a drama queen" Yao coughed as he griped his robe.

"Yeah I know Yao but he sounded really upset so I worried"

"Like I said you didn't need to Kiku…"

Kiku shrugged and smiled "well it was either me coming over or Yong Soo"

As much as Yao loved his younger brother who was twice as tall as him, he would have not been in to mood for his hyperactiveness at a time like this.  
Yao gave Kiku a soft smile agreeing with the choice that had happened as he gently rested against the wall.

Kiku smiled at him and kissed his head before walking back to the front door. "If your sure you don't need me here I shall be off, I have meetings to prepare for, but if you need me give me a call and ill be over as soon as I can ok?"

Yao nodded giving a soft smile to his brother as he left, even though there was trouble in the past between them it had smoothed over and they got along fairly well. Yes they had there occasionally spats but they were quickly resolved.

Yao stayed rested against the wall for a fare amount of time before moving to the bathroom to wash the dried blood that was stuck to his body from his opened wounds.  
He entered the bathroom dropping his robe as he closed the door and started undressing, pealing his shirt that was stuck to his body from the blood, he removed his pants and turned the shower on waiting for the clouds of steam to appear.  
When the clouds appeared he entered the shower muffling his screams of pain with his hand as the hot water washed over his open wounds cleaning them, he stood under the water panting hard as the pain began to fade. He stood under the water for at least an hour before exiting the shower, drying his body and long hair.

"I just want to sleep…" though Yao as he carefully changed into another top and pants and crawled into his bed not caring about the blood stained sheets, at first he was lying about the bug but now he had stared to feel as if it wasn't a lie.

Yao curled up in bed drifting off to sleep as tears poured down his cheeks onto his pillow, he gripped the place where Alfred had slept not too long ago.

"…Alfred…" Yao whispered as he fell into a deep sleep.

Alfred sneezed loudly causing the golden retriever at his feet to jump and then looking up at her master.

"Sorry Indiana… I didn't mean to startle you…" Alfred said as he gently pet the large dog.

Alfred looked out the window thinking over what he had done, he knew he shouldn't have attacked Ivan, Yao had asked him not to do anything and he had promised him he wouldn't and now Yao hates him.

He leaned forward resting his face in his hands growling at himself for being such an idiot, the growl had a reply in the form of a shot playfully bark from Indiana who was standing up on her back legs begging like Alfred had taught her when she was a puppy.  
He looked up at her and smiled a little as his mood was lifted a small amount.

"You're a dorky dog Indiana" Alfred smiled as he patted his lap signalling for her to come to him.

"You think I did the right thing right girl? I mean I was protecting someone I love… I love him…" Alfred sat there silent for a little, these words were new to him, and he hadn't said he loved someone since Arthur.

His thought was broken with a loud knocking on the door, Alfred got up and walked to the door as Indiana ran ahead waiting at the door barking at it playfully.

"Easy girl easy" he laughed as he opened the door.

He smiled as he opened the door fully allowing Indiana to run out to the person waiting on the other side, she jumped up and down almost pushing the cute Canadian boy down to the ground.

"Down Indiana, down girl" Matthew said in his soft shy voice trying to make her sit.

"Indiana sit!" Alfred said in a firm voice causing the large dog to sit immediately.

Matthew smiled as he brushed himself off, Alfred invited his brother in happily. Alfred loved when Matthew visited him, even though he was quiet he walk really good to talk to and right now he really needed to talk to someone.

Alfred sat down with Matthew after getting a beer and went through the whole story of him and Yao, from that night in the conference room to what happened that morning, not missing a detail of the whole event. Matthew cringed at some points and went bright red from the details in other points.  
Finally Alfred finished giving the details about what happened and sat there waiting for Matthew to respond.

Matthew cleared his throat "umm... thanks for the details brother… but umm you should really be talking to Yao about this not me, it seems to me that he was just trying to protect you" Matthew said in his soft voice.

"Yeah I know dude…But Yao didn't want to talk to me, he told me to get out"

"He must have been upset Alfred, you should go see him when he has cooled down"

Alfred nodded scratching the head of Indiana who has fallen asleep with her head on his lap. "ill go talk to him in the morning" Alfred smiled.

Matthew stayed for dinner leaving late that night, after saying goodnight to his younger brother Alfred went to bed, he lay in his dark room for hours unable to fall asleep he sat up turning the lamp on and scratched his head.

"Stupid body… fall asleep already I need all my concentration for tomorrow when I talk to Yao… Maybe a glass of warm milk will help me sleep" Alfred said as he hoped out of bed and walked into the kitchen.

As he walked into the kitchen he looked into the loungroom where Indiana slept. As he looked he saw she wasn't in there. He walked and turned the light on in the loungroom where it was confirmed she wasn't in her bed, that's when he heard it.  
He heard growling coming from the foyer, that wasn't like her she was raised to be a friendly dog Alfred had never actually heard her growl before.

"Indiana? Girl what's the matter?" Alfred said as he walked into the foyer grabbing her collar, as she growled showing her teeth at the front door.

Alfred looked at the front door and saw a shadow moving outside the door, Alfred quickly looked at the clock checking the time.

"Its 3am who the hell would be here this late?" Alfred stood up and walked forward turning the doorknob and opening to door quickly as Indiana started barking madly at the person standing on the other side.

Alfred stood there in his boxers and singlet, staring at the person as the cold air flooded into his apartment.

"What are you doing here?..." Alfred said standing here

**~Chapter 6 end~**


	7. Chapter 7

"I said, what are you doing here?" Alfred repeated with a tinge of anger in his voice.

Indiana barked madly at the man, growling and showing her teeth trying to scare him off. Alfred stood there with a small smile on his lips waiting for the man to reply to his question.

"Will you call off that bloody dog Alfred, you know she hates me!" Arthur finally said, stepping back as Indiana moved forward.

"Well there is a reason she hates you Arthur. Now I'll ask one more time… What are you doing here? Its 3am, you could do this when we were dating but this is not appropriate!" Alfred yelled at Arthur angrily.

"Look, I just want to talk to you, so could you please call her off?"

Alfred growled angrily and whistled causing Indiana to sit down, her tail wagging, looking up at Alfred, he stroked her head glaring at Arthur as he walked forward.

"Look, Alfred. No hard feelings, ok? This is just something that needs to be done." Arthur said looking at Alfred with a slight sad look in his eyes.

Alfred looked at the other man confused and tilted his head "A…Arthur what are you on about?"

Alfred took a step towards him, walking out of his apartment into the hallway. Suddenly Alfred was tackled back into his apartment, his eyes still fixed on Arthur as he grew further away as the body of the Russian landed on top of him, clenching his throat and cutting off his supply of air.

Alfred's body flailed trying to move himself under the heavy Russian. His lungs began to ache as he tried to pull Ivan's hands away from his neck. Alfred closed his eyes, his head getting light, the only sound he could hear were his heart beating fast and then the barking of Indiana.

Alfred opened his eyes quickly as Ivan's hands finally moved from his neck fending off the large dog, Alfred quickly moved as Indiana bit into Ivan's arm hard. Ivan just sat there looking at the dog before grabbing it and throwing her into the bookcase.

"Indiana!" Alfred yelled

"Don't be sad Alfred, you will be just like her soon. You want to know why?" Ivan said as he grabbed Alfred's shirt, pushing him down against the ground and moving back on top of him, beginning to choke him again. Alfred wasn't prepared for the second choking and gasped for air that he couldn't get.

"It's because you get in my way, If you hadn't gotten involved with my Yao then I could of kept screwing him whenever I wanted and he wouldn't of said boo about it! But now, you have to die ~Da?"

Alfred's vision became blurred as he saw a figure standing behind Ivan. Alfred smiled softly as he passed out, going limp under the Russians body. Ivan tilted his head curiously about the smile on his lips, that's when he sensed the presence of the man behind them.

Ivan turned to see the large German standing there, pointing a gun right at his head.

"Nein, the only one going to die today is you, you communist bastard." Ludwig said as he tightened his grip around the trigger of the gun.

A soft hand gently touched the German's hand, causing Ludwig to sigh and take his finger off the trigger, looking at the small Italian man who stood next to him.

"Don't kill him, Doitsu~" Feliciano said in a soft voice, gently smiling at him.

Ludwig sighed and suddenly hit Ivan in the head with the hilt of the gun, knocking him out. He looked at Feliciano who frowned at him.

"What? I didn't kill him!" Ludwig said, as he pushed Ivan's body off Alfred's.

"Okay, okay. I get it, if you don't hurt someone you get grumpy." Feliciano said with a soft giggle in his voice as he walked quickly over to Indiana.

Alfred opened his eyes weakly as his vision slowly focused on the face of the German who was holding him in a sitting position.

"D…did we just kiss…?" Alfred said in a soft, shaky voice.

"Nein!" Ludwig said, hitting Alfred's head.

Feliciano laughed softly as he walked over carring Indiana in his arms, Alfred looked worringly at Indiana, Indiana barked playfully at Alfred before whimpering in pain.

"The only thing hurt is her leg, she'll be fine." Ludwig said in a soft voice, Alfred knew to trust what he said when it came to dogs, after all, he had like a million.

"Come on. Let's get you to somewhere safe, that's not here" Feliciano said.

"I…I want to go to Yao's place" Alfred said as he stood up, only to fall back into the Germans arms passing out.

Ludwig sighed and picked him up, throwing him over his shoulder and walking to the door with Feliciano. They looked back seeing the unconscious Ivan they had hand cuffed to a heavy pipe was still unconscious and closed the door walking down the hall to Yao's room.

"I wonder why he wanted to go to Yao's? I bet they are sleeping together!" Feliciano said loudly getting muffled by the hand of Ludwig.

"Shh, you'll wake everyone. And I bet you they aren't." Ludwig said as they walked quietly down the hallways of the mansion to Yao's room.

Yao sat on the couch drinking some tea and watching some weird American show that Yong Soo had brought over to make him feel better. Due to Yao sleeping all day he was wide awake, much to his own disliking.  
He sighed and curled up listening to the accents of the Americans, they reminded him of Alfred and somehow managed to calm him, he relaxed closing his eyes and just thought of Alfred, relaxing his body and mind more.

His relaxing was rudely interrupted by a loud knock on the front door, causing Yao to jump almost drop his tea. He paused the TV and put his tea down, walking to the door and opening it only to see the smiling face of Feliciano.

"Feliciano? What are you doing here at this time? And what's with the dog?" Yao said a little confused by the visit, and the random dog.

"We brought you a gift, Yao~!" Feliciano smiled as he moved aside revealing Ludwig with the passed out Alfred on his shoulder.

"Ta-da" Ludwig said with a serious look on his face causing Feliciano to frown at him.

"What was that Doitsu? I said be happy when you say it~!"

"Feliciano, baby. It's 4:30 in the morning and I'm carrying a surprisingly heavy American on my shoulder. If you want me to be happy you had better be doing something amazing to me" Ludwig said in a rather monotonous voice.

Feliciano pouted at him and then turned back to Yao who invited them in. Ludwig lay Alfred on the couch and then explained what had happened.  
Yao offered them some tea but they declined the offer getting up, Yao walked them to the door and thanked them for everything they had done.

"Oh, it was no problem Yao, Doitsu got to beat someone up, so he will be in a good mood~" Feliciano said smiling happily

"Well, Im glad, aru~" Yao said smiling back

"Oh, Yao. Quick question, are you and Alfred sleeping together?" Feliciano said as they walked off.

Yao blushed and nodded softly, Feliciano smiled and poked Ludwig in the side.

"Fine, fine, you win the bet. You get to be on top next time." Ludwig said smiling gently and wrapping his arm around Feliciano walking off.

Yao smiled at them and closed the door locking it, he walked over and sat on the ground with Indiana and pressed play on the TV as Indiana moved, resting her head on Yao's Lap. Yao didn't really care much for dogs, they were always jumpy and barking, but he seemed to like this one.

Yao rested his head back on the couch and fell asleep just as the sun started to shine throw the window into the room.

Alfred opened his eyes slowly and sat up, looking at his surroundings. The room seemed familiar, but he wasn't sure where he was. Indiana sat at the foot of the bed curled up asleep, he looked at the pictures on the bedside table and finally realised where he was.

"This is Yao's place." Alfred thought as he looked out the window seeing the darkness of night.

He got up and stroked Indiana as he walked out of the bed room and into the kitchen, where he found Yao looking out the kitchen window into the night. Alfred didn't know what to say he, was so nervous. He shyly walked up to Yao and gently wrapped his arms around his waist resting his head on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry I was an idiot, Yao…" Alfred whispered softly into Yao's ear.

Yao jumped a little and gently touched Alfred hands with his own, moving back and pressing against his body.

"Shh… your always an idiot, I'm kind of used to it." Yao smiled and giggled gently.

"Are you ok, Yao?" Alfred said as he strokes Yao's waist gently worrying.

"Yes I'm fine, Alfred. What about you? Are you ok?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. My head just hurts a little.." Alfred said, touching his head gently

Yao turned and smiled at him, gently resting against the bench and touching Alfred's forehead.

"You just need some more sleep. Go back to bed, I'll come in a check on you soon, okay?" Yao said as he ran his fingers through Alfred's hair.

"Well, how about you come to bed with me?" Alfred said with a cheeky smile on his lips.

Just as Yao was about to respond to the suggestion there was a knock at the door. Yao smiled at him and walked past going to the door and opening it. Alfred followed Yao slowly and froze as he entered the room watching as Yao invited Arthur into the apartment.

The blood started to boil in Alfred's body, he clenched his fists in rage as Arthur froze looking right into Alfred's eyes.

"You Bastard!" Alfred yelled

"A..Alfred.."

Indiana ran around the corner, barking madly at Arthur. She stood next to Alfred growling.

"Indiana, kill!" Alfred yelled.

**~Chapter 7 end~**


	8. Chapter 8

Arthur fell back as Indiana jumped on top of him growling madly and showing her teeth warning Arthur if he made a sudden move she would rip out this throat. Arthur lay there frozen and tried to calm his breathing, his hands shaking as he looked into the angry eyes of the golden Labrador.

Alfred stood there just watching and waiting for Arthur to make a sudden move so Indiana would attack. Hate was burring in his heart, he couldn't believe someone he had once loved had done that to him. His hand began to shake in rage but was calmed by the soft touch of Yao's hand as it gently griped his own.

"Alfred stop this.." Yao said in a soft calm voice looking up at Alfred.

Alfred looked down at Yao and then brought his attention back to Indiana and Arthur, he gently moved his hand taking Yao's in his own and sighed.

"I...Indiana... Come back" Alfred said looking down

Indiana relaxed licking Arthurs face before jumping off him and sitting next to her master looking up at him. Alfred gently petted her and watched as Arthur sat up and wiped his face.  
Yao kissed Alfred's cheek and gently slipped his hand out of Alfred's before walking over and helping Arthur up.

"Alfred, while you were passed out Ludwig & Feliciano told me what happened and how they knew you were in trouble" Yao said softly gently sitting down next to Arthur who was wiping his face still and not making eyes contact with him.

"W…What do you mean?" Alfred said as he rested on the wall behind him.

"Well, Ludwig said that he and Feliciano were in bed asleep when they heard a loud banging on there door, when Ludwig answered it, it was Arthur…"

Alfred looked over at Arthur trying to read his facial expressions, but got nothing.

"…Arthur told them that Ivan was going to kill you and he knew that the only person who could stop him was Ludwig, so he sent Ludwig to your place to save you"

Alfred stood up straight slowly walking over you Arthur. "A...Arthur is this true?..."

Arthur looked up at Alfred and nodded as tears started to well up in his eyes, Alfred moved quickly hugging Arthur tight, Arthur returned the hug and wiped the tears from his eyes.  
They sat there hugging for 3 minutes in silence, the silence was finally broken by Alfred who realised Arthur looking at him with a questioning look.

"Why did you do that Arthur?" Alfred said as he sat on the couch.

"I knew about you a Yao from the start Alfred, what did you think I was a bloody twit?"

"What? How did you know?" Alfred said almost jumping off the couch

"The frog might not be as aware of his surroundings as me but you can't sneak past me, I saw Yao sneaking out of the conference room hardly dressed and I really knew something was going on when you decked Ivan in the meeting for calling Yao weak…" Arthur said with a smile on his face.

Yao cheek grew hot as he blushed looking over at Alfred who smiled at him.

"… I knew what Ivan was like and seeing Yao beaten like that made me sick, I knew Ivan would do anything to take you out of the picture Alfred and I wanted him to leave you two alone, so I planned and made him believe I was jealous as well and would help him take you out" Arthur continued.

"So you don't mind me and Yao being together Arthur?" Alfred said shyly

"No of course I don't mind, you and me broke up a long time ago Alfred" Arthur said smiling softly at Alfred then Yao.

Alfred smiled then dove over Arthur tackling Yao onto the ground cuddling him tight, leaving Arthur sitting on the couch in shock.

"Alfred…. Crushing… Cant… breath!" Yao yelled trying to squirm out if Alfred hug.

Alfred let go quickly checking to make sure he hadn't crushed his lover to death and then looked over at Arthur who was still sitting there in shock.

"Thank you so much Arthur" Alfred said with a smile on his face.

Arthur nodded smiling as he stood up walking towards the door "Ill leave you guys alone, I hope to see you at our next meeting, and this time not injured"

"Sure thing dude" Alfred smiled as Arthur walked out closing the door behind him.

Alfred looked down at Yao who lay under his body and gently brushed his fringe off his face smiling at how cute Yao looked.  
Yao smiled back gently and moved softly kissing Alfred, Alfred returned the kiss and smiled suddenly going bright red as a though came to his mind. He jumped off Yao and sat next to him, Yao sat up looking at the red faced American who gently took his hand.

"Y..Yao…there is something I want to ask you" Alfred said his face somehow getting redder.

Yao's body froze up, his heart beating a million miles an hour. Yao had only heard people say that before they ask someone to marry then. "he can't be…we have only been together a week" thought Yao as he griped Alfred's hands.

"Will… will you be my boyfriend?" Alfred said with a shy smile on his red face.

Yao sat there, he had never been asked this before. In all the time he was alive he had never been asked to be someone's boyfriend, when he was with Ivan they never said it officially but they both knew they were.  
Yao's thought was broken when he heard Alfred saying his name.

"Yao…Yao you still with me?" Alfred said as he blew air into Yao's face.

"what?" Yao said as his body jumped.

"I asked if you would be my boyfriend Yao"

Alfred sat there smiling happily waiting for Yao's response, his heart was beating so fast he feared that Yao himself would hear it. Then his heart stopped as a smile came to Yao's lips and he nodded.

"Yes Alfred" Yao said smiling happily

Alfred smiled and kissed Yao deeply gripping his hands. Yao kissed him back and moved laying back as Alfred pushed against his body forcing him down, still kissing him Alfred moved on top of Yao looking down at him.

"so.. since no one is trying to kill us… what you say we make this official?" Alfred said raising his eye brow suggestively.

Yao pouted at him, as much as he loved Alfred's personality, he didn't like how open he was with his sexual emotions, but at this moment he kind of liked the way he said it, "making it official" sounded pretty good.

Alfred kissed Yao's pout, Yao kissed him back deeply and started taking the American's shirt of almost ripping it off. Alfred smiled doing the same to Yao throwing his shirt over to the couch as be began to undo Yao's jeans with his other hand.

Alfred's left Yao's lips and wondered down his neck and stopping at his collar bone kissing it and gently sucking as he unzipped Yao's jeans. Yao closed his eyes letting out little whimpers of pleasure and ran his fingers through Alfred's hair.

Alfred's hand had just slid into Yao's jeans as the door swang open and Kiku walked in holding a bag of groceries. Yao and Alfred froze and turned their heads to see Kiku standing there looking at them his face as red as one of Antonio's tomatoes.

"K…Kiku." Yao said his voice shaking as him and Alfred stayed frozen in place.

**~Chapter 8 end~**


	9. Chapter 9

Kiku stood frozen for about a minute before walking quickly into the kitchen placing the bag of groceries on the bench, Alfred quickly moved off Yao as he sat up and zipped up his jeans and followed his brother in to the kitchen.

"Kiku I'm sorry you had to see that" Yao said as he gently walked closer to his younger brother.

"I.. I'm so glad I didn't send our sister here" Kiku said with a soft laugh in his voice.

"that would have been very bad" Yao said with a small smile on his face as he touched his brother shoulder.

Kiku smiled at Yao and laughed softly, "Im glad that I didn't come later like I planed"

Yao giggled at Kiku's comment and smiled as Alfred poked his head into the kitchen and shyly walked over smiling at Kiku.

"Hey dude, sorry you had to see that" Alfred said as he smiled and laughed softly.

"its fine Alfred what you do with my brother is really none on my business, but next time maybe lock the door?" Kiku said looking over at Yao who blushed looking away.

Alfred laughed his normal dorky laugh not fazed by the comments after being caught with his pants down, literarily.

"Well it's getting late, I just came to drop this off for you Yao, now I will see you both tomorrow for the meeting" Kiku said as he started walking to the front door followed by Yao and Alfred who nodded confirming their attendance of the meeting.  
Kiku smiled and said goodnight closing the door behind himself, Alfred walked up checking the door was locked tight and looked at Yao, Yao tilted his head confused at the look he was receiving from Alfred.

Alfred moved quickly kissing Yao firmly pushing him against the wall in the hallway, Yao jumped at the sudden kiss but quickly recovered and kiss Alfred back firmly gripping the American's shoulder and neck.  
Alfred and Yao moved down the hallway towards Yao's bedroom, passionately kissing each other bodies pressed against each other. When they reached Yao's room Alfred picked Yao up and softly tossed him onto the bed moving over him on all fours and growled playfully at him, the growl was replied by a softy playful bark of Indiana as she sat at on the bed looking at them.

Alfred pouted at her, tapped her side pointing to the half-closed bedroom door. "out girl, go for a walk" he said as Yao giggled watching her walk out wagging her tail.

Alfred looked down at Yao and kissed him deeply crouching over him, Yao ran his hands down the American's chest and stomach stopping at his jeans and softly started undoing them.

Yao was feeling butterflies in this stomach the same he had the first time he and Alfred were together like his, the thought of that night came flashing into Yao's head causing his panting to change from soft to heavy, he closed his eyes and ran his hands through Alfred's soft blond hair.  
Alfred moved kissing and sucking Yao's neck, his hands slipping into Yao's jeans and gently palming at his crotch, Yao let out a soft moan as his body jumped arching a little.

"Shh shh." Alfred whispered as he kissed Yao's stomach still palming his crotch.

Yao bit his lip softly as Alfred moved his hand out and slid off Yao's jeans and undies, Yao opened his eyes to see Alfred crouched back over him and looking down at him looking over Yao's face taking every detail before moving and softly licking his lip.

Yao blushed feeling Alfred's hard press against his ass causing his body to jump against the American's firm body, Alfred gently held his arch kissing his neck more and whispered "This will only hurt for a second and I promise you that will be the only pain I will ever put you through"

Yao blushed more before moaning out as Alfred pushed himself into Yao, Alfred's movements were soft but firm as he released Yao's arch and softly kissed his neck letting Yao moan as loud as he wanted.

There was a loud howl from Indiana as the moans filled the apartment and seeped through the door and into the hallway echoing through the mansion, these moaned continued for an what seemed eternity, then silence as Alfred laid next to Yao holding his body and kissing his neck and lips tenderly still panting hard.

Alfred gently moved kissing Yao's ear whispering, "I love Yao"

"I love you to Alfred" Yao whispered softly as his eye lids grew heavy and cuddled up to Alfred who yawned and pulled the bed sheets up covering their bodies.

"Goodnight Yao" Alfred whispered before falling into a deep sleep.

Alfred was woken up suddenly by a barking Indiana, he quickly looked next to him but instead of seeing a sleeping Yao there was just an empty spot next to him. He got up quickly running into the lounge room freezing as he saw a fully dressed Yao holding a cup of coffee in his hand. Yao looked over and fronded at him a soft shade of red growing over his cheeks.

"Umm Alfred… I know we are dating now, but that still means you need to wear clothes in the morning" Yao said smiling and giggling

"Oh please… I know you love it, plus I don't have anything to wear to the meeting anyway" Alfred said smiling.

Yao tossed a bag at Alfred smiling "here I got you some this morning from your apartment"

"Oh. Thanks babe" Alfred smiled before turning and going back to Yao's room and changing. Returning 10 minutes fully dressed walking into the kitchen presenting himself to Yao.

Yao smiled at Alfred and walked over giving him a kiss and hugging him before pointing to the clock.  
"I'm leaving now have some breakfast and I will see you at the meeting in 20 minutes ok?" Yao said giving him a soft smile

"ok babe see you there" Alfred said kissing Yao's head as he walked past heading to the door.  
"20 Minutes Alfred, Please don't be late!" Yao called back into the apartment.

Alfred called back confirming he heard Yao and had something to eat before leaving the apartment and walking down the hall heading down to the conference room.

"Alfred!" yelled a loud voice from behind Alfred causing him to turn suddenly only to see Feliciano skipping towards him happily.

"Oh good morning Feliciano" Alfred said smiling and giving him a smile as Feliciano walked up to him.

"you heading for the meeting as well? Mind if I walk with you?"

"no of course I don't mind Feliciano"

Alfred and Feliciano walked together happily talking. As they approached the conference room they both became silent as they heard screaming and yelling coming from the conference room.  
They both looked at each other before running into the conference room.

**~Chapter 9 end~**

_Hey guys chapter 10 "The Final Chapter" Will up sometime this week. If your still reading this far thank you so much! It means a lot to me! _

_If your wanting more information on my fan fictions i have a Deviantart site where i update other fan fictions more regularly. Let me know if anyone is interested otherwise i will try to update my fan ficions here more ^.^_


	10. Chapter 10

They burst through the doors of the conference room almost knocking down the tall man with sliver hair and a bird perched on his shoulder. He turned quickly looking at them a bit of relief coming to his face.

"Oh thank Gott you're ok!" Gilbert said as he hugged Feliciano tight.

"Gilbert? What's happening?" Feliciano said returning his brother in laws a hug.

"Natalya! She barged into the meeting with some of her brother's fighters and is going wild" Gilbert said looking over at Alfred.

Alfred looked at Gilbert and Feliciano before running into the main meeting area looking frantically searching for Yao, tables and chairs had been flipped over and the room was full of voices shouting.

Everyone was scattered around the room, each facing off between one of the Russian fighters. Alfred's eyes scanned the room his heart beating fast, his eyes stopped as he saw Matthew crouched on the ground gripping his arm.

"Matthew!" Alfred yelled as he ran over to his brother who looked at him.

As Alfred approached Matthew he was grabbed and pushed into a wall by one of the Russian's, Alfred clenched as contact was made with the wall and opened his eyes quickly to see the Russian swinging a punch at him. Alfred knew it was too late to dodge the punch so he quickly raised his arms to protect his face closing his eyes tight, waiting for the painful contact of the punch.  
But there was none, Alfred opened his eyes quickly to see Ludwig standing in front of him catching the punch of the Russian with his hands.  
"L..Ludwig?" Alfred stuttered.

"I've saved your lazy ass twice American, you owe me big time" Ludwig laughed as he threw the Russian across the room and into an over turned table.

"Anything you say dude" Alfred laughed as he ran over to Matthew, who was being helped up by Francis.

"Matthew, Bro are you ok?" Alfred said as he hug his brother tight.

Matthew yelped softly as Alfred hugged his broken arm "Yes, Yes I'm fine"

Alfred looked around the room quickly before returning his attention to Matthew and Francis.  
"Where is Yao?" Alfred said panic showing in his voice.

Matthew and Francis looked around quickly as tears started forming in Alfred's eyes. He was scared, he had just got Yao back and the thought of losing him made him feel ill. Alfred felt a hand gently hold onto his as Matthew griped his brothers hand.

"Alfred I'm sure his fine, he is a lot stronger than you think" Matthew said in a soft whisper.

Alfred gripped his brothers hand nodding. He was about to respond to Matthews comment when he heard Yao's voice, shouting from the other side of the room, he looked around frantically before seeing him, a smile came to Alfred's lips but disappeared when he saw Yao was surrounded by Russian fighters.  
Alfred took a step about to brake into a run but was frozen in place as Yao suddenly moved punching one of the Russians in the chest pushing him back as he moved attacking all the Russian fighters at once.  
Alfred stood in place shocked as he watched Yao move knocking down the fighters one by one until it was just Yao left standing. Yao bent down grabbing one of them by the shirt pulling them close.

Alfred could hear Yao's voice but couldn't make out what he was saying he watched his lips, trying to lip read but still didn't have a clue. Then it hit him and his face went pale.

"I…is Yao speaking Russian?" Alfred said as he looked at Francis who looked over at Yao and then back at Alfred nodding.

"It would seem so, I must say he has learned the language well" Francis said standing next to Alfred fixing his hair.

Alfred's stomach did flips as he watched Yao drop the Russian and looked over at Alfred smiling, Alfred smiled back and Yao ran over jumping over tables and chairs hugging Alfred tight.  
Francis looked at them and giggled softly before Matthew elbowed him in the ribs making him stop.

"Are you ok Yao?" Alfred said gently letting him go.

"Yes im fine, are you ok?"  
"Yes I fine, but damn Yao I have never seen you move like that. And iv seen you move in most ways" Alfred laughed as Yao pouted at him disapproving his comment.

"Yao" said a deep voice from behind them, they turned to see Ludwig walking over prodding Natalya, her arms cuffed behind her back and her lip bleeding.

Alfred felt all colour go from his face as they approached. Yao tried to walk forward but was stopped by Alfred gripping his shirt, He gently touched Alfred's hand calming him and he released his grip looking at Yao worried.

Yao smile faded softly as he walked over to Natalya as Ludwig help her so she couldn't move. Natalya smiled at Yao as he approached her teeth and lips covered in blood.

**Hello Яо, я должен сказать вам хорошо выглядеть, даже с моим братом**  
"Hello Yao, I must say you look well even with my brother  
**oтмечает покрытие вашего тела**  
marks covering your body" Natalya laughed smiling

**"Вы будете видеть вашего брата в ближайшее время и будет с ним в течение длительного времени Наталья,**  
"You will be seeing your brother soon and will be with him for a long time Natalya,  
**пожалуйста, передайте на сообщение Для меня привычка вам?"**  
please pass on a message for me wont you?"

The smile disappeared from her lips as Yao moved closer to her

**"Скажи ему, я надеюсь, что ему нравится мысль американского касаясь моего тела, как он**  
"Tell him, I hope he likes the thought of the American touching my body the way he  
**однажды прикоснулся ко мне, я знаю, не принадлежат ему, и я надеюсь, что вы оба гореть в аду"**  
once touched me, I know don't belong to him, and I hope you both burn in hell" Yao whispered a soft smile on his face.

Alfred watched worried about the look Yao had of his face, he looked like he had gone crazy, his eyes were full of hate but he was smiling almost laughing.

Yao looked at Natalya who started at him before moving quickly trying to head butt him, Yao moved away quickly as Ludwig pulled her back dragging her out of the room.

**"Я надеюсь, что вы шрам ублюдок!"**  
"I hope you scar you bastard!" Natalya screamed laughing madly as she was dragged off.

Yao stared at her as Ludwig pulled her out of the room and turned bumping to Alfred.

"Are you ok Yao?"

Yao nodded smiling happily at Alfred who smiled back and gently moved his hand touching Yao's fingers gently, Yao's hand was pulled away quickly as Gilbert pulled him into a tight hug picking him up.

"Ah! Gilbert! Put me down!" Yao yelled as Gilbert hugged him

"Never!" Gilbert laughed

"Gilbert put him down" Ludwig said as he smiled at Alfred.

Alfred smiled back at Ludwig as he walked over to Feliciano kissing him deeply and picking him up holding him around the waist.  
Alfred smile softened as he looked over at Yao, Yao smiled back and touched Gilberts shoulder before walking over to Alfred.

"Why are you staring at me?" Yao whispers to Alfred who gently touched Yao's cheek.

Yao blushed brushing Alfred's hand off "Alfred please not in public"

"Why not? Are you embarrassed to be with me?" Alfred whispered hurt by his lovers comment.

"Some people don't know that we are together… and it's embarrassing being kissed in public." Yao whispered blushing and looking away.

"Well… Let's show them that we are together" Alfred whispered softly before grabbing Yao's chin softly and kissing him deeply pulling him close.

Yao felt light headed as he cheek burned red, he was shocked but recovered quickly kissing Alfred deeply back smiling and moving onto his tiptoes wrapping his arms around the Americans neck.

Yao pulled away after a minuet and stood there smiling at Alfred who smiled back giggling happily.  
They stood there before realising it was really, quiet, they turned there heads only to see everyone standing there staring at them.

Yao blushed hiding against Alfred who laughed and held him.

"Whoo go Yao. Way to get some" Feliciano yelled laughing

"Its about time they came out with each other" Francis laughed

"you said it frog" Arthur smiled

Yao looked at them, his blush gone and a rather serious look on his face.

"hold on, hold on. How many of you knew about Alfred and i?" Yao yelled still in the American's arms.

There was a laugh and everyone smiled walking off leaving Gilbert standing there his mouth open wide.

"Was I the only one who didn't know about this? West why didn't you tell me?" Gilbert yelled as he chased after Ludwig and Feliciano.

Alfred laughed smiling at Yao who pouted at him. "You suck at keeping a secret" Yao said a soft smile coming to his lips.

"Okay 1. I didn't know it was support to be a secret and 2. How could I not tell people I'm with someone as great as you" Alfred whispered kissing Yao gently.

Yao smiled and moved braking the kiss "well I guess we could go back to my room and I can show you how great I really am"

"Yao Wang are you talking about sex?" Alfred gasped over dramatically.

"No Alfred I was talking about showing you my My Little Pony collection" Yao said with the most sarcastic tone possible.

Alfred stared at him.

"What?" Yao yelled

"Dude you have a My Little Pony collection?" Alfred said looking at him seriously

"Oh god no! I was talking about sex you idiot!" Yao said walking out of the meeting room and into the hall.

"Hey it wouldn't surprise me is all" Alfred yelled laughing as he chased after Yao

Yao smiled at Alfred and ran ahead laughing.

"Come on Yao let me touch your 'Pony'" Alfred laughed running after him.

Arthur and Kiku stood at the door way of the empty, destroyed meeting looking at each other.

"I cant believe those two twits are actually dating each other" Arthur said smiling at Kiku.

"Yeah I can't believe I walked on them having sex, should really teach them to lock the door" Kiku laughed

"Yeah, such a rookie mistake" Arthur said laughing and shaking his head.

Arthur looked at Kiku who looked back at him before they kissed deeply stumbling into the meeting room and closed the door locking it tight.

"…_Rookie mistake…"_

**~The End~**

_**I want to thank everyone for reading and thank every one for the nice comments. it means so much to me and has really encouraged me to keep writing.**_

_**(Endings have always been my major faults, cant end a story to save my life, so please let me know what you all thought of this ending)**_


End file.
